Pondering The Frozen Wastes
by Jeanne D'Orleans
Summary: Based off a ToM question. There has to be a way to dispose of all this waste, but no one's taking responsiblity for this. It's up to the nations to rescue the world! Chaos ensues when they share apartments. From Canada's view for now. Pairings in future!


Pondering The Frozen Wastes

So basically this fan fiction is based off a NSW (New South Wales) Regional past ToM(Tournament of Minds) question.

go wiki it if you don't know what it is

My school actually did this for our year and this question was the one from our class which won.

**Disclaimer: I do not own this ToM question, nor have any affiliation with ToM whatnot. And I do not have much prior knowledge about the workings of anything in this fic or flights or random floating courts in the Arctic Ocean.** :)

**The Problem**

There are several ships, all containing dangerous, highly contaminated waste that are currently circling the globe. The ships one day will fall apart, and when that happens- disaster. No countries are willing to take in the waste and the owners of the ships have been paid to get rid of the waste in this manner.

An emergency meeting is held on the Polar Scientist, a floating Nautical Court (which in this Hetalical world is found somewhere in the Arctic Ocean between Iceland, Greenland and Norway). A way and a safe place to dispose this waste is urgently required.

**The Solution**

After the flight from Ottawa over to Greenland, then another short private flight to his destination, Canada, also known by the name Matthew Williams finally reached the Nautical Court. It had not been a very long flight for him but he pitied those countries that had to travel half-way around the world whenever their world summits were held in far off places. But then again it was all part of being the embodiment of a country, going through hardships with your people, sacrificing many things for the duty of serving your nation.

It was around mid June, which meant it was mid-Spring, but there wasn't much to see about on the floating Court. In all it was quite big, big enough to accommodate a landing strip for airplanes, for ample accommodation for its visitors, a canteen, clinic, a lounge and private rooms for meetings etc and of course the court itself.

Now, the reason the nations were called here was not because they were going to be involved in the court matters, but they were here to assist their leaders in doing so. They weren't actually going to have to actual court but in due time they would. They would be going through a series of discussions on the topic of the waste and the concluding statement would be made in the court.

The countries however were going to hold a separate set of discussions from their leaders, but in the end both parties were going to have another series of discussions on what decision they had come to before settling it in the Nautical Court.

He had just been shown to his room. It was situated in a small block of apartments. There were 20 blocks altogether, each block contained 2 floors, which consisted of 4 apartments a block which were adjoined to one another. Half of the blocks contained apartments, this was where the nations were going to stay, but the other half consisted of 16 suites a (considerably bigger) block. This was where the delegates of the summit were going to stay.

Staying in apartments meant that they had to share. Canada was not particularly a bad flat mate or anything of that sort but he did know quite a few people he'd rather not share an apartment with…

* * *

AN: This was a one-shot which evolved from being a neat little one-shot to this...thing.

So this is kinda of like a short intro I guess? Really, really short, only 500+ words in fact. *shot*

Ay, so should I include any pairings in here? And what pairings?

Reviews are appreciated (and also include what pairings you want! Or you may watch your OTP being butchered right in front of youz! mwawhahah)!

(yes I know it's just so hard to click that button right there to review. I feel the same way as well when I read other stories. BUT. Nao I dos!:)


End file.
